


We Might Be Neighbors

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astrophysicist Iwaizumi, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa POV, Third Person POV, moving in, nerds, pro volleyball player oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Oikawa is moving into his new apartment in Tokyo, and Iwaizumi has good taste in food.





	We Might Be Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I marked it teen because they make references to the events of that one night in America hint hint

Oikawa had an itch. It had gnawed at him for the past two weeks, ever since he had come home from America and started to resume his practices with the national team in Miyagi. The problem was that Oikawa knew exactly  _ what  _ the itch was and  _ who  _ he needed to see to scratch it, but that  _ who  _ lived in Tokyo and Oikawa wasn’t moving until the new national team gym was finished, and that meant deadlines being pushed back more and more. He already had an apartment he was renting, with the owner being kind enough to let him move in whenever was convenient so long as Oikawa was paying his rent for the month regardless of if he ended up moving in by then. The annoying part was: the apartment he was renting was just diagonally across from the  _ exact  _ person he needed to scratch his itch. 

He didn’t necessarily choose that building because Iwaizumi lived there, in fact he probably would have ended up living there regardless due to Bokuto. Upon hearing that all of the team members were relocating to Tokyo, the owl had taken it upon himself to try and recruit as many of them as possible to live in his apartment building since he was the only one who already lived in Tokyo. He’d even said he would have taken in a roommate if his boyfriend wasn’t already living with him, which the team was more than fine with. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to live with Bokuto, but...they didn’t think they could handle it. Oikawa thought that whoever this boyfriend was had to be a miracle worker. Regardless, Oikawa was far from the only member of the team moving into that particular building. However, he was one of the only two to be on the same  _ floor _ as Bokuto and (much to Oikawa’s delight) Iwaizumi. Kuroo had taken the unit on the other side of Bokuto, claiming they could morse code messages to each other through the walls. It was incredibly possible that the other team members had chosen different floors simply to stay away from the bromance. Oikawa, against his better judgement, had done the opposite, choosing the unit directly across from Bokuto’s and therefore diagonal from Iwaizumi. 

All of that set aside, Oikawa finally felt relieved because today was the day he had waited for and his itch was about to be scratched. After three delays, four days of packing, two days of transporting, and one very tenuous conversation with their coach about how  _ if you are living with your significant other, don’t let that influence your practice,  _ the Japanese national volleyball team was ready to move in. 

“Doesn’t it just  _ feel  _ nicer than Miyagi?” Kuroo asked Oikawa, taking an over-exaggerated whiff of the polluted air. Oikawa looked at him with raised brows, rolling his eyes as he unloaded the last of his boxes onto the small trolley that him and Kuroo were sharing to bring their last boxes up to their new apartments. Since their units were within ten feet of each other and over time they had become fairly good friends, they’d thought it would just be easier to drive to Tokyo together and bring up their last few boxes of valuables on the same trolley. 

“Miyagi isn’t that bad, city boy,” Oikawa said teasingly, taking the handle of the trolley and pushing it into the building. 

“You’re just saying that because you grew up there, you bumpkin,” Kuroo retorted, helping Oikawa get the trolley up over the ledge leading into the elevator. 

“Mean, Tetsu-chan, very mean,” Oikawa said, then flicked the elevator button for level 13. 

Kuroo immediately made a gagging face and held a hand in front of his face. “Please don’t call me Tetsu, that’s so weird.” 

“Aww. Have you gotten attached to when I call you Neko-chan?” Oikawa purred, holding his hands up like little cat paws. Much to his surprise, Kuroo blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Nobody calls me by my first name except Kenma,” he said. “And only w-when we’re...you know...when we’re  _ intimate. _ ”

Oikawa looked at his friend for a second, taking in his blushing face and how hard it was for him to stumble through that sentence, and then stifled a small laugh. 

“My apologies Neko-chan,” he said stiffly, putting on a serious face. “I don’t want to get you all hot and bothered on moving day.” 

“Actually,” Kuroo said, gaining back some of his suave demeanor as the elevator reached their floor. “Kenma is coming to help me move in, so-” he shrugged “-what better way to break in a new apartment.” 

“Ew,” Oikawa said as they pulled the trolley out of the elevator and double checked their keys to see which units they were in. “You guys better be quiet or I might get jealous.” 

“Oh, shut up. You told Bokuto all about your little escapade in America, and the guy, fucking what’s his name, Iwai-something? Yeah,  _ he  _ told Bokuto all about you, and everyone knows that if you tell Bokuto something, he tells me something,” Kuroo said, bringing the trolley to a stop an equal distance between their two apartments. Oikawa started to protest, but Kuroo brought up a hand and actually  _ flicked  _ Oikawa’s lips. 

“No. I have it on good authority from Bokuto who has it on good authority from  _ both  _ of you that you had some mind-blowing American sex and, since he lives on this floor, like actually  _ right there _ , you’ll probably end up having some mind-blowing Japanese sex too. Maybe you’ll remember his name this time.” 

“Is there a difference between Japanese and American sex? Also, rude Neko-chan. I knew his name, it just  _ slipped  _ my mind because I was about to be fucked out of my mind.” Oikawa asked, rubbing his lip where he had been flicked while slotting his key into his apartment. 

“There is totally a difference. One of them is in America, which makes it exotic,” Kuroo said, using two fingers to salute Oikawa before disappearing inside his new apartment, completely ignoring the name comment. 

Oikawa sighed, finally unlocking his own door and opening it up. After weeks of waiting, he was finally ready to move in and the stupid apartment looked even better than the first time he had seen it, but maybe that was because now it was really  _ his  _ and he wanted to put all his silly posters up and make it home. 

When he went back out into the hallway to grab his boxes, he saw that Kuroo had already been joined by Kenma and the two of them seemed very determined to bring all of Kuroo’s boxes in in one trip. 

“Ah, Kenma-chan,” Oikawa said as a greeting. “Long time no see.” 

“Not as long as I would have liked,” the short blonde muttered, just loud enough to make sure Oikawa heard. The setter feigned shock, clutching a hand over his chest. 

“It hurts,” he gasped. 

“Well,” Kenma said. “We have his boxes. Just take the trolley in with you instead of coming out into the hallway.” 

Oikawa smiled, winking at the two of them. “Thanks Neko-chans. Keep it quiet tonight.” Then, he disappeared into his own apartment, not listening for a response. He probably wouldn’t have gotten one anyway. 

Sighing, Oikawa looked at the boxes in front of him and the ones already inside the apartment that contained his larger items. There was so much  _ stuff  _ that he didn’t even know that he owned, but now he had to put it all up without help because there was no way that he was going to initiate anything by showing up at Iwaizumi’s door. That would be weird right? They’d been texting almost nonstop since they’d both gotten back to Japan, but they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. They  _ definitely  _ weren’t exclusive yet, so what if Iwaizumi had found someone hotter than Oikawa who wasn’t as clueless about dark matter and complicated physics equations and what the hell a lambda is? It was completely possible, and Oikawa didn’t want to mess up any chance he still had. 

So, he set off to the living room to get that set up first because that was where his movie posters were supposed to go and they were easily his favorite thing that he owned. A half hour and several packages of mounting materials later, he admired his handiwork with a satisfied hum. 

His couch and bed were already in place since they were too big to pack, so he knew that he had somewhere to sleep tonight, meaning that he didn’t necessarily have to get all of his unpacking done today. Practices didn’t start up for another three days to allow the players time to resettle, and for last minute touches to the gym. It would probably only take him a day or so to unpack, so what was the point in doing it tonight when he was tired? 

And hungry. 

Shit. Time to unpack the kitchen. 

It only took fifteen minutes because he only had to put away his dishes and utensils, obviously not having any food. He’d have to order out.  _ Where is good food in Tokyo?  _

Resigned, he picked up his phone and dialed Bokuto, who answered on the first ring. 

“Hey hey hey, ‘Kawa. What do you need? Is your apartment okay? Can you hear Kuroo as much as I can because holy hell-”

“Boku-chan!” Oikawa yelled into the phone, trying to get the owl to stop rambling. It had been too long of a day for that. “I just need to know where it’s good to get food around here. I think I’m starving to death.”

“Food…hmmm,” Bokuto replies, clearly thinking. Then, Oikawa heard a little gasp. “Oh, right, food! Just...you stay there, and I’ll...uh...order you something because I know some really good...food. Don’t worry about the money, it’s my…housewarming gift? Just you stay there, and wait, and thank me later, okay? Right, bye!” 

The call ended, and Oikawa stared at his phone, trying to figure out what exactly just happened. That was definitely weird, but it was also...Bokuto. Oikawa just shrugged, trudging back into his bedroom to maybe get a box unpacked before Bokuto showed up with...whatever he was planning on poisoning Oikawa with. 

He finally found the box he was thinking of, and smiled as he opened his pajamas box. As soon as he pulled out his favorite alien-printed pajama bottoms, he felt flooded with warmth. He’d had them since high school, and basically wore them until they had grown so soft with age that they were basically melded to his body. It was getting fairly late, and it wasn’t like Bokuto hadn’t seen them a million times whenever they had games far away, so he quickly slipped out of his jeans and pulled the pajamas on, which still matched with the long sleeved black t-shirt he was wearing since the pants were white with little green faces, outlined in black. Oikawa was wearing his glasses, which he’d gotten increasingly comfortable with doing since his time in America. He still refused to wear sports glasses, always opting for contacts during volleyball, but as soon as he came home, the contacts were retired. 

Once he was comfortable, he finished unpacking that box, along with two others, before he grew way too tired and hungry to possibly do any more manual labor, despite how simple it was. He collapsed onto his couch in the living room, unlocking his front door on the way so that he could just let Bokuto come in and bring the food to him. Oikawa knew he was pampered, but in that he moment he really just didn’t care because it was  _ late  _ and he was  _ tired _ and  _ where was Bokuto with that food? _

Three sharp knocks on his door brought him out of his daydream, and made his mouth drool.  _ Food.  _

“It’s open,” he called back, and heard the door open and shut as someone came in. 

“Boku-chan, I am weak with overexertion. This food better be good or else I’m not staying with you for extra spiking practice anymore,” he continued, putting the inside of his elbow over his eyes in an over-exaggerated gesture. “Well, not for a week. Because we seriously need to work on that quick.” 

Still holding his arm over his eyes, Oikawa heard footsteps coming toward his couch. It was odd for Bokuto to be this quiet; maybe he’d gotten in a fight with his boyfriend...Akaashi? That sounded right. Then, he felt a heavy weight in his lap as a bag of what he assumed was food was placed into it, and the sound of a voice that had Oikawa pulling his arm away to open his eyes quickly. 

“Sorry, I’m not  _ Boku-chan _ ,” Iwaizumi said, smiling down at Oikawa. “But I did bring food, and it is very good. Though, not nearly as amazing as those  _ pants _ , Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa instantly broke out in a raging blush, remembering that he was in his pajamas and he probably looked like a mess, and Iwaizumi was here, and this was not how he had thought this would go. Letting out a squeak, Oikawa placed the bag from his lap onto the coffee table and bolted for his room to find something less embarrassing to wear. He heard a laughing “Oikawa” get called out behind him, but he ignored it in favor of closing his bedroom door and running to the drawers that he had just put away, tearing them apart in search of normal pants.  

His door creaked open. “Oikawa, the pants are cute,” Iwaizumi’s voice laughed.

Oikawa pouted as he found a pair of plain gray sweatpants, already pulling off his alien pajamas. 

“You didn’t even say hi, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled, standing in his boxers as he yelled back through the crack in the door. “You just come and  _ surprise  _ me when I haven’t seen you in weeks and you  _ ridicule _ my pants!” 

He heard more laughing, prompting him to quickly pull on the sweatpants and cross his arms before plopping onto his bed. Oikawa had been literally  _ itching  _ for Iwaizumi, but now he was just embarrassed and didn’t want the shorter man to see the furious blush on his face. 

Oikawa just sat there, arms crossed but slowly transitioning to being wrapped around himself, when Iwaizumi opened the door more and walked inside, eyeing the new choice in pants. 

“You didn’t have to change, dumbass,” he said, walking in and sitting down on the bed next to Oikawa, who pouted and turned away. It was childish, yes, but Oikawa never pretended like pouting was below him. 

“Bokuto planned this, didn’t he?” The setter asked, turning only his head back towards Iwaizumi. “Hey hey hey, Oikawa has been thinking about you all day,  go taunt him about his pants.” 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and smiled the tiniest bit. “You’ve been thinking about me?” 

Oikawa huffed, turning back towards the wall. “Of course, Iwa-chan. I wanted to go say hi, but I didn’t want to be weird.” 

Iwaizumi let out a loud groan, falling backwards into the bed with a loud flopping sound. Oikawa watched him carefully, slightly concerned but not willing to voice that. 

“Has anybody ever told you you’re high maintenance?” Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa tightened his arms around himself. Of course people told him that, and they usually meant it as an insult. He didn’t think Iwaizumi would purposefully try to hurt him…but it still stung. Then, he felt strong arms around his middle and suddenly Oikawa was being pulled down onto the bed next to Iwaizumi, forced to look at him. 

“I was trying to figure out any reason to come visit you,” the shorter man said. “Then Bokuto called and told me to pick up food and take it over to you. And I meant what I said, Oikawa. The pants are  _ cute _ . In case you forgot, I kind of like space.” 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with skepticism for a second, then sighed. “As much as I’d love to take off my pants with you Iwa-chan, I’m starving. These are fine.” 

“Then we should go eat before the food goes cold,” Iwaizumi said, sitting up and holding a hand out to Oikawa to pull him up too, which the setter gladly took. 

After they walked out into the living room and set out all the food, they ate and talked to each other, mostly Oikawa telling Iwaizumi about all the new people moving into the building. 

“That many?” Iwaizumi asked, referring to Oikawa’s headcount. 

“All the regulars and a few bench players,” Oikawa confirmed, reaching out for his bottle of water. “Only Kuroo is on this floor though. He’s the only one that can handle Bokuto.” 

“Makes sense,” Iwaizumi laughed, and obviously that was just music to Oikawa’s ears. “So, I better be getting good tickets from at least one of you, right?” 

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi quickly, his excited eyes meeting the shorter boy’s confused ones. “You’d want to go to a game?” Oikawa asked excitedly, his body basically vibrating. If there was one thing he liked to do, it was show off. What better way to show off for Iwaizumi than play volleyball? 

“Of course,” Iwaizumi chuckled. “Especially since you guys are all my neighbors and I don’t want to have to hear the victory sex to know if you won.” 

It took all of Oikawa’s composure not to spit out his food, but he quickly pulled himself together and sent a smug look back at Iwaizumi. “You wouldn’t have to listen if you were in on it.” 

Iwaizumi,  _ damn him for being so stoic,  _ barely even reacted, just raising his eyebrows. “So I shouldn’t come to any games then?” 

“What? No. You still come to the games,” Oikawa said quickly. “But also...you know. Afterwards. You can be a spectator with benefits.” 

They both laughed at that, and if anyone had been listening they would have been sure that it sounded like love. The way the laughs melded together so naturally, both of them so genuine it was potent. Once they’d finished, a peaceful kind of silence drew over them for a moment. It was eventually Iwaizumi that broke it. 

“Do you need help unpacking tomorrow? I get off this weekend.” 

“Iwa-chan, don’t waste your weekend on me,” Oikawa said. “It isn’t even that much stuff.” 

“I wouldn’t be wasting anything,” was the response. “In fact, if you really don’t want to waste anything, like time for example, you could ask me to stay the night and then we can get started first thing in the morning.” 

Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi, slack-jawed, and then a slow smile crept onto his face. “And what exactly do you plan to do for the rest of the night?” 

Iwaizumi just smiled back, defiant. 

 

“Let’s find out.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback below!!  
> next up (as suggested)   
> a. Iwa going to a game   
> or   
> b. Oiks going to the observatory


End file.
